


Malfoy Privilege

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is protective of his rights.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Malfoy Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is protective of his rights.

**Title:** Malfoy Privilege  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #85: Dork  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thanks also to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) for the title. :)  
 **Author's notes:** Draco is protective of his rights.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Malfoy Privilege

~

“...he’s kind of a dork,” the girl said.

“Yeah,” her companion agreed. “You’d think Harry Potter’d be cooler.”

“Kind of cute, though.”

“In a dorky way.”

The girls laughed, and Draco, peeved, glared at them. “He saved our arses, ungrateful bints,” he snapped.

Eyes wide, they backpedalled. “Er--”

Draco turned away, stalking towards Harry. “Ready?”

Harry nodded. “Let’s say goodnight to the Minister.”

Leaving the benefit, Harry asked. “What’s wrong?”

Draco scowled, telling Harry about the overheard conversation.

“You’ve called me worse,” Harry laughed.

Draco sniffed. “Well I’m allowed. No one else can.”

“Good to know I’m special,” Harry chuckled.

~


End file.
